


[TSN/ME]恋爱实习期（4）by望北之川

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 年龄操作，成熟稳重（？）事业有成马总x又甜又软又乖的实习生花朵。马总大概31岁，花朵20岁。花朵是马总的小迷弟，非常崇拜和喜欢马总。章4 存档





	[TSN/ME]恋爱实习期（4）by望北之川

【4】  
当爱德华多鼓足勇气，说出想和马克做爱的话后，马克沉默了一会儿，拉起他的手往房间走。  
小醉鬼紧张极了，任由暴君牵着，手和脚都使不上力气，脚步虚浮踉踉跄跄地跟在马克后面被拖着走。  
他租的是一室一厅的小公寓，马克直接把他拉进卧室推倒在床上。  
爱德华多愣愣地仰躺着，灌满了酒精和爱情的脑子完全转不动，还没意识到发生了什么，傻乎乎地看着马克坐到身边，弯腰往他身上压。  
暴君冷淡的钴蓝眼睛占据了爱德华多所有的视线，他目不转睛地看着马克，感觉自己好像溺在深海里不断往下沉，什么都想不起来了。  
“你想和我做爱？”马克低声问，他沙哑的声音像催眠。  
爱德华多点头。  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”马克再次确认，“这不是你酒后的一时兴起吧？华多，你醉了。”  
他是他们之中清醒的那个，并且是年长的那个，马克觉得自己对他负有责任。  
“我可能醉了，但我知道我在说什么！”爱德华多觉得很委屈，觉得自己说的话在马克那里不被当真，也没有分量。  
他对马克大声说，“扎克伯格先生，我喜欢你，喜欢你我又没有错，这是我最后的机会了，才对你说的！”  
马克：“……”  
“是不是很多人想跟你做爱？是不是很多人对你说过这样的话？”爱德华多没得到马克的回应，委屈变成了小脾气，“我可能没有他们成熟，没有他们有魅力，你还把我当孩子！可是先生，我一定是里面最喜欢你的那个，也是喜欢你最久的那个！”

天真诚实又直白热烈的答案取悦了暴君。  
马克的嘴角微微翘起来，他笑起来的弧度不大，但神奇地柔和了他脸上锋利的线条和冰冷的轮廓，像春日暖阳融化了坚冰。  
爱德华多感到心脏跳得急促得快要承受不住了。  
“傻瓜。”马克低下头，轻轻啄吻了一下小朋友因为惊讶而微张的唇，果然像他之前想象的那样柔软甜蜜，适合接吻。  
爱德华多仿佛不敢置信一样看着马克。  
迷愣愣的表情让马克忍不住又轻轻啄吻了一下他。  
“闭眼，华多。”暴君低声说，他说话从来没有这么温柔过，好像怕吓到这个孩子。

爱德华多听话地闭上眼睛，他纤长卷翘的睫毛微微颤着。  
马克看到他抓紧了身下的床单，他身上所有的小动作和表现都表明他正处于极度紧张的状态下，但他没有做出任何抗拒的动作，像马克之前想象过的那样，顺服又乖巧地躺在他身下。  
这使这场性爱的主导者马克感到自己像神，而他可爱的小实习生则是心甘情愿献祭的幼鹿，屈着纤细修长的四肢蜷缩在献祭台上，瑟瑟发抖着等待马克的品尝。  
他像童话里生活优渥不知世事的小王子一样，又像温室里的玫瑰一般新鲜柔软，没有受过一点点生活的污垢，花瓣上甚至还托着露珠，然后，他把这样干净纯粹的自己自愿献给马克。  
肖恩说得对，对于马克这种控制狂来说，爱德华多这种乖孩子，是最能满足他的控制欲的类型。  
但此时马克除了控制欲的满足外，心中也柔软得好像要化了一样。  
他没有立刻做什么动作，只是持续地啄吻着爱德华多的唇，每次都是轻而温柔地碰触一下就离开。  
温柔的吻化解了小朋友的紧张，爱德华多显然很喜欢这种充满爱意的接触，他开始追逐马克的唇，小心翼翼地回吻。  
那之后马克才稍微加深了吻，但也只是用舌头舔着爱德华多的唇。  
“先生，扎克伯格先生……”爱德华多小声地叫着他。  
“嗯？”马克开始亲吻爱德华多的颈脖，“怎么了？”  
小家伙伸手试探性地搂着马克，小声再次告白，“我喜欢你，先生，真的很喜欢，喜欢很久了……”  
“我知道。”马克说，他吮吻爱德华多的喉结，“嘘，不要紧张。”

暴君把他吻得舒服极了，温热潮湿的吻一个接着一个落在爱德华多的肌肤上。  
吻很暖，可是渐渐地，爱德华多感到自己的皮肤好像被马克的吻点燃了，很快变得火热而干燥，仿佛得了饥渴症，正叫嚣着渴求更多。  
“扎克伯格先生……”爱德华多战栗着，任由马克一颗颗解开他衬衫的纽扣，直到他几乎赤裸地躺在马克身下。  
他感到有点羞耻，并因此而全身泛起好看的薄红。  
马克伏在他身上，沿着他好看的身体线条往下吻，然后咬住了他的乳尖。

他想起那封骚扰邮件里的话。

——我首先会去尝尝你的乳头，那两个红色的小东西，孤立无援地在你的胸膛上接受我的疼爱，我不但会亲吻它们，还会吸吮，你被我吸得啜泣呻吟，我猜如果吸得足够久，我甚至能吸出乳汁，对吗？

那些下流的话在马克脑中重现，并且挥之不去。  
正如那个人所想象的，爱德华多的乳尖红红的，孤立无援地在他的胸膛上，格外显眼，诱惑着马克去亲吻、去欺负、去蹂躏。  
但那个人只是想象而已，能真正见到的只有马克，也只能是马克。  
暴君含住他右边的乳尖，不断用舌头去顶弄凸起的地方，爱德华多轻颤着发出急促的喘息，直到马克咬着那个小东西用力一吸，逼出小家伙的一声呻吟。  
“扎克伯格先生……”爱德华多的手指插进马克的卷发里，但是他不敢扯自己偶像和暗恋对象的头发，可怜兮兮地轻轻虚揪着马克的卷发。  
“嗯？”马克仍旧不断埋首他的胸膛上，舔弄逗着他的乳头，甚至用牙齿叼着那个小东西往外拉扯。  
“那你想过我吸吮你的乳头吗？”马克一边玩弄着另一边的小东西，一边问，“回答我，华多。”  
“……有……”爱德华多咬着手指说，他右边的乳尖被马克咬得又湿又肿，左边的乳尖因为马克的手指的夹弄拉扯，也已经红肿了。  
“除了咬外，我是怎么弄你这里？”马克问。  
“乳夹……”爱德华多咬着手指，羞耻使他含含糊糊地带上哭腔，“你把乳夹夹在……我的乳头上……但那应该很痛……可是我一想到你，我觉得，如果是你弄的，那痛应该也可以忍耐……”  
马克一愣，没想到他的幻想里还带着道具，但转念一想，随即明白过来，一定是那个变态灌输给他的色情想象，或许那个变态提过乳夹，被小朋友胡乱套到了自己跟马克的性交幻想里。  
暴君揉弄着那颗可怜的挺起的乳尖，凑上去亲吻他，“那个变态教你的？”

爱德华多点头。  
那个变态甚至对他描述过支配服从这样的性爱。  
可是爱德华多做的梦里，跟他做爱的却是马克。他梦见自己大张着腿浑身赤裸地坐在衣服完整的马克怀里。  
他的双手被绑在身后，乳尖上夹着那个变态描述的乳夹，屁股里含着马克的阴茎。  
马克冷着脸，扣紧他的腰，从下往上把他顶穿。  
爱德华多记得梦里自己哭得很厉害，但并不是求饶，而是想要更多，他不断用赤裸的身体去磨蹭马克，但马克完全不为所动，只重复着贯穿他的动作。  
那是爱德华多这辈子做过的最辣的春梦。  
醒来的时候他梦遗了，羞愧得浑身发烫，觉得自己亵渎了马克，所以他后来一直不敢靠近马克，怕一见到他，就想起那些面红耳赤的淫荡的想象，被马克察觉。  
“忘掉那些乱七八糟的。”马克压在他身上，“以后我会一点点全部教给你，乳夹，或者按摩棒，我们都可以试试，你会喜欢的。”  
“啊、先生……”爱德华多摇头，但他哪有暴君那么丰富的经验，已经被挑逗得在他身下小幅度地难耐地扭动着，像脱水的鱼，又被马克按得紧紧的。  
“扎克伯格先生……我想要……”他呻吟着小声催促。

“我一直以为你是个乖孩子，”马克咬着他有点像精灵的尖耳朵，把耳廓都咬红了，一边故意刺激他，“没想到你这么淫荡。”  
“不，我没有……”爱德华多小声地否认，但没什么底气，“我不是……”  
“你不是？”马克握着小家伙已经完全勃起的性器揉弄着，“那我亲你几下，才摸了摸你，你就勃起成这样？”  
马克是双性恋，他的性经验里还包括男性，这些动作已经很娴熟。  
“我、我……”爱德华多说不出话，好半天才说，“因为我喜欢你，你在摸我……”  
马克沉着声音笑了，因为喜欢所以有性欲，这真是全天下最直白的反应，不加一点点修饰掩藏，光明正大的，马克觉得他真是可爱极了。

刚刚一直没有得到抚慰的性器有点干涩，马克给他手淫并不是很顺利，但爱德华多还是得到了快感，不过马克看出来快感的来源更多是心理上的冲击。  
他于是放开爱德华多的性器。  
“先生？”爱德华多欲求不满地可怜巴巴地看着马克，但下一刻小朋友就惊叫起来，因为马克已经张嘴含进了他翘得高高的性器。  
“不！不要做这个，”爱德华多慌张地说，“很脏，先生……”  
“别动。”马克制止他的挣扎，亲了亲他性器的顶端，“你很干净，华多。”  
爱德华多仍然挣扎着想要合上双腿，但是马克嵌在他双腿间，开始以非常强势的方式替他口交，很快就吸得他张着腿打颤。  
“扎克伯格先生……不要……！”爱德华多很快就被马克弄得濒临高潮，他抽泣着往后躲，被马克分出双手摁住，爱德华多又是舒服又是惊惶。  
爱德华多感到自己的性器被温暖的口腔包裹，快感盘旋在小腹，他的脚后跟不断磨蹭着床单，想要舒缓他从没感受过的快感。  
可是天啊，那是马克，马克·扎克伯格！  
他怎么可以让马克给他做这种事情？  
“我快要……先生，求你了……呜……”爱德华多挣扎起来，“放开我，啊……”  
话没说完，被马克坏心眼地给了个深喉，小家伙立刻控制不住就射在了马克嘴里。

马克将嘴里的精液吐在手心里，他是个控制狂，心里越炽烈，表情越冷淡克制。  
爱德华多还不熟悉他这点，一直很害怕他，只当是因为自己射在他嘴里让马克生气了，便道歉道，“对不起，对不起，先生，我、我没忍住……”  
马克把精液涂在爱德华多挺翘的鼻梁上，又沾了一些抹进他的嘴里。  
爱德华多不敢反抗，委屈地张嘴含着马克的手指。  
“舔干净，华多。”马克说。  
然后暴君便感觉到那条柔软的湿漉漉的小舌头卷着自己手指舔舐起来，像小奶猫一样。  
爱德华多红着眼睛，含泪乖乖地舔掉了自己射出来的东西，把马克的手指弄得干干净净的。  
马克觉得自己硬得快要爆炸了，虽然他是个控制狂，而爱德华多就像一张干净的白纸，他会慢慢在上面画上颜色，教他享受性爱，教他各种快乐，然后慢慢蚕食这个小少爷。  
但第一次，马克不想忍太久，于是抽出手指，摸到爱德华多的肉穴，就着唾液插了进去。

那个下身的入口紧紧闭合着，但不能阻止马克手指的进犯。  
暴君一插进去，就感觉到里面的紧致和炙热潮湿，滑溜溜的内壁紧紧裹着他的手指，肉穴则像一张小嘴一样咬着他的手指根。  
马克的手指在爱德华多甬道里试探戳弄，扩张了片刻就多加了一根手指。  
爱德华多乖巧地张着腿，甚至还自己抱着腿，好方便马克对他做的事情。当扩张的手指增加到三根后，马克觉得是时候了。  
他拉开裤链，褪下内裤，释放出完全勃起的阴茎。

霸道的柱体没了束缚弹了出来，完全勃起后难以忽视的长度和粗犷让爱德华多觉得全身都烧起来了。  
“怎么？”马克看到小朋友红着脸直勾勾地出神地盯着自己的性器，那双大眼睛眨也不眨，好像小孩子见了糖果一下被吸引住，但又不敢去吃一样，马克觉得很好笑。  
“先生的……”爱德华多下意识说漏了嘴，“比看起来的还要……”  
话没说完，他赶紧捂住嘴巴，睁圆了眼睛看着马克。  
“你还偷看过我？”马克眯着眼。  
“没有，我没有！”爱德华多赶紧否认。  
“说实话。”马克沉声佯怒威胁他。  
“我、我有时候没管住自己眼睛……”爱德华多小声说，“留意过先生下面……”  
“我、我就是看看、想想而已，不会性骚扰先生……”爱德华多脸红得好像可以烫熟什么，他连辩解都不利索，“喜欢一个人的时候，不是会注意他的身材吗，所以我才会留意先生的……”  
“哦？”马克板起脸挑眉。  
“先生……虽然不是划艇队运动员那样的身材……”小朋友结结巴巴地说，“可是……我觉得，先生下面……可能会很大……因为有时候，裤子……”  
马克看着他，蓝眼睛里满是戏谑。  
“况且，我也不是只注意先生的大小啊！”小家伙狡辩起来，“我还觉得先生身材很好看，像手臂……”  
他伸手小心摸了摸马克的手臂，“肌肉线条很漂亮，先生除了击剑一定还特意练过了。很多人说先生穿衣服没品味，可是我就觉得先生很会挑衣服，肩线对得很准，T恤的袖口大小也刚刚好，不会很紧显得局促，又不会过大显得松垮垮，让先生的手臂显得很饱满和结实。”  
马克这么厚脸皮一个人，看小朋友摸自己的手，眼睛都泛着带了憧憬的光时，也不禁有点无语了。  
他把小家伙乱摸他手臂的手拉下来，握上自己的阴茎，“别摸我手臂了，摸这里。”  
爱德华多被马克阴茎滚烫的热度灼得吓了一跳，反射性就想收回手。  
“缩什么。”马克包裹着他的手让他不要缩回去，哑着声音命令：“这不是你想了很久的吗？”  
“因为先生的，比我以为的……”小朋友说，“还……还要大……”  
“让它变得更大，”马克可算知道了，这孩子压根就不是什么纯情小天使，而是个小色鬼，因此说的话也越来越没有顾忌，越来越下流，“把它摸得更大，等会让你吃饱。”

爱德华多小心地握着马克的性器，像平时自慰那样用手指抚摸，并感受到马克霸道的欲望存在，它沉甸甸地顶满了爱德华多没有做过粗活的手心，彰显着猛兽一样的侵略性。  
“……舒服吗，先生？”他期待地问马克，像想要嘉奖的小朋友。  
“别说话。”马克说。  
小家伙说话带着点鼻音和小奶音，显得他尤其年幼，这让马克觉得自己让一个未成年给他手淫，奇怪的道德感又冒出来了。  
“没人会在这种时候问舒服不舒服的，”暴君教他，“观察我的反应，自己判断。”  
爱德华多呜咽一声，当真了。他睁着格外大的眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着马克，手上的动作也渐渐放开了。  
马克的呼吸开始压抑不住地急促起来，特别是在爱德华多那样甜蜜乖巧的目光下，满心满意都是取悦他。  
他撑在爱德华多身上，任小家伙抚慰，自己只管低头亲吻爱德华多。  
先亲的就是那双惹祸的眼睛，湿热的吻和气息让爱德华多忍不住闭上了眼，随后是眉心和高挺的鼻尖。  
当马克吻到爱德华多的唇时，爱德华多主动张开嘴索吻，邀请马克用舌头疼爱他。  
马克吻爱德华多吻得很缠绵，爱德华多的舌头被他紧紧缠着，氧气和唾液被掠夺走，他不自觉就松开了握着马克阴茎的手。  
马克吮了会儿小朋友的唇才意犹未尽地退出，架起爱德华多的双腿往上折，露出已经红透了穴口。

他的身体修长柔韧得惊人，随便马克怎么折叠的样子。  
暴君贴近他，阴茎的龟头湿漉漉的，有一下没一下地顶着爱德华多身下的入口，好像随时会长驱直入。  
“想不想我进去？”马克问，“可能会痛。”  
爱德华多搂住马克的脖子，凑上亲着马克的下巴，“我不怕痛，先生。”  
“安全套有吗？”马克问。  
爱德华多摇头，“没有……”  
马克诧异，现在这个年纪的男孩子，不都整天随身带这种玩意的吗。  
他记得自己十九岁后的几年里，尽管Facebook忙到连轴转，钱包里还是一直夹着一只安全套。青春期的青少年荷尔蒙泛滥得可怕。  
“你没带过女孩子回来？”马克很好奇。  
“我不带啊，”爱德华多困惑地说，“我又不喜欢她们。我只喜欢你啊，先生，可我又不能带你回家……所以没有准备安全套……”  
“但是我很健康，先生，”爱德华多急着解释，“来实习前我才做过健康检查……”  
“怎么，你来实习之前就想要跟我上床了？”马克故意逗他。  
“不是，我没有，那是我们家的季度身体检查报告。”爱德华多的脸更红了，“我没有想要爬上你的床，我不是硅谷的骨肉皮……”  
他的声音越来越小，底气也越来越弱，虽然说没有想过勾引马克但是他确实对马克有性幻想，此时真是百口莫辩。

马克被他一记坦率可爱的直球砸得头晕，又觉得他如此毫不设防地信任自己，便忍不住亲了他一下，随后持着自己的阴茎挺腰，把硕大的前端顶开下面的小肉口埋了进去。  
阴茎嵌入身体的时候爱德华多软软地叫了一声“先生”，缠着马克的腿收紧。  
他感觉下身好像塞了根滚烫的棍子。可是马克才顶进去一点点，浅尝即止一般磨蹭着，弄得爱德华多感觉感觉身体里空空的。  
他不满地蹭了蹭马克，像只欲求不满对主人撒娇的小野猫，似乎迫不及待要完全吞下马克的大家伙。  
马克看他不像痛得厉害的样子，便摁住爱德华多乱动的身体，没理他的撒娇，仍然保持着自己的节奏，缓慢而坚定地进入他的身体。  
“嗯……”当马克完全插进爱德华多后，小家伙的声音像梗住一样，他的手指在马克背上胡乱地抓挠了几下，随着马克的逐渐深入而紧紧扒着马克，好像想缩在他怀里一样。

马克亲吻着爱德华多布满薄汗的脸，吻落在他轻颤的眼睫上。小家伙急促地喘息着，呼出的气息又热又潮。  
“痛？”马克问他。  
爱德华多很诚实地点头，但同时更用力地抱紧马克，“不要出去，先生……”  
“第一次跟男人做？”马克问他。  
“我不是同性恋，”爱德华多诚实回答，“我没有跟别的男人做过。”  
“乖。”马克亲了亲他的唇。  
他插进爱德华多身体，只觉得爱德华多那里热得惊人，紧得他头皮发麻，但他自制力惊人，并不放纵自己驰骋，只是不断亲吻安抚爱德华多，手上也握着他有些没精神的阴茎套弄。  
等到爱德华多重新发出甜腻的喘息，马克这才把他按在床褥里，挺身开始抽送。

当马克动起来的时候，便全然不见了刚刚的温柔耐心。  
他本就不是温柔的人，攻击和掠夺才是他的本性。爱德华多刚开始没能适应马克的速度和力度，撑着身体想要脱开一点，被马克扣住柔韧的腰又按到了胯下。  
“啊！轻，轻点……先生……”壮硕的阴茎几乎把他捅了个对穿，爱德华多感到有一根烧红的大棒子在他下身来回进出，而且极为凶猛，把他里面的嫩肉都摩擦得火辣辣的，更别提那种被撑到极限胀满的感觉。  
他觉得小腹里被搅得一塌糊涂，马克没插他几下，他便开始受不了地啜泣起来，“好烫……好胀……”  
马克感到小家伙湿热的甬道把他的性器咬得紧紧的，强烈的快感从尾椎蹿起，直冲脑门，弄得他头皮发麻。  
马克因此出了一身的汗，他一手按住爱德华多，一手胡乱地扯着自己早已经湿透黏在身上的T恤脱下来扔在床下。  
“先生、扎、扎克伯格先生，啊……！”爱德华多一碰到马克光裸结实的上身就黏了上去，他的手臂攀着马克已经汗湿的肩膀，像飓风大浪里被掀翻的小船。  
肉穴被插出水来，阴茎抽送把穴口都撞红肿了，甜腻的淫水被性器的插入而挤出，把两人的下身都弄得一团糟。  
爱德华多哭道，“慢点，先生……啊，啊……慢点，求你了……”

马克在性爱里向来是全权掌握主导的，如果说他工作和生活中还有“民主”这个词，那床上就绝对是个暴君。  
而他无意隐藏这个，爱德华多如果想要跟他交往，那就得完全了解马克，他不能只看到马克创造世界的那一部分，还应该看到马克之所以是马克的那部分。  
他不像肖恩，会用甜言蜜语和温柔掩盖自己性格里的缺点，马克直白到近乎残忍的程度，身下这个孩子有知道真相的权利，马克也给他留下或者离开的决定权。  
暴君掐着爱德华多的下颚，抬起他的脸，“感受我。”  
小朋友泛着泪的大眼睛有点涣散，泪珠一颗一颗地从漂红的眼角滑轮，马克坚毅锐利的脸成为他唯一能看到、能想到的。  
他一声声软软地叫着马克“先生”“扎克伯格先生”。  
马克被他叫得既心浮气躁又心软如棉，暴君用力吻住爱德华多，另一只手把他的腿又往前压了压。  
爱德华多的呜咽尽数被马克堵住，他被抬高屈起的小腿因为过度的折叠而痉挛绷直，随着抽插而晃动。  
缺氧卸掉了爱德华多的挣扎，让他全身都软下来，好像化成一滩春水，只有饥渴贪婪的小嘴还用力吸咬着马克的阴茎，而这种不知道想排挤异物还是索求更多的绞紧，被阻挡的不畅快的感觉让马克忍不住更凶悍地攻击爱德华多身体里。

小家伙不再挣扎了，呜呜地哭着挨操，马克转而捏着他结实修长的双腿分得更开，使自己进出更方便。  
“先生……太过了……”爱德华多躺在他身下，快乐和痛苦并存，他的身体就像一个容器，马克每顶进去一次，就好像把什么灌进去一样，容器就要满一点，而溢出的东西化成泪水和淫液。  
而现在，爱德华多觉得自己已经够满的了，马克再操他，他觉得自己就要被撑爆了。射精的感觉强烈到骇人，爱德华多啜泣想要蜷缩起来。  
“先生、呜……先生……”他乞求，“我想射……你摸摸我前面……”  
“那就射。”马克在抽插的空余沙哑着声音残忍地拒绝，“自己来，要么就靠后面高潮。”  
“啊……”爱德华多双眼迷离，他可怜兮兮地握着自己阴茎的手压根没有余力去抚慰，也想不起该怎么给予自己快感，他现在所有的快感都是马克给他，因此爱德华多只能虚握着阴茎，随着马克顶他的频率被带得晃动。  
饶是这样，爱德华多没多久就射了。  
白浊的精液喷在他小腹上，但马克没有停下来，爱德华多止不住地发抖，高潮中仍被插入让他觉得自己快要散架了。  
“啊、啊……”他的呻吟被马克撞得支离破碎，“好难受，先生……呜……停一停……先生……”  
“华多，”马克是真停了，他喘着气问小家伙，“我能射进去吗？”  
他吻走爱德华多眼角的泪水，“如果你不想的话，我可以抽出来再射。”  
“啊、可，可以啊……”爱德华多胡乱地哭着回答，“先生……请射、射到我里面去，我、我不会怀孕的……呜，先生，不要担心，我想要……啊，慢点，求你了……”  
这个答案几乎毫无悬念，但那句“我不会怀孕”又让马克感到些许的不快和烦躁。  
而且他如此缺乏安全意识让马克皱眉，今天要不是马克，换了别的男人恐怕小家伙要吃不少苦头。  
“我不是在意这个。”暴君喘息着危险地说，但他现在耐心几乎为零，所以也就不向这孩子解释了。  
既然得到允许，马克便再也没有顾虑，他又插了爱德华多好一会儿，直把爱德华多操得喘不上气，求饶都说不出，只能张着嘴用力抽气。  
随后马克扣紧小家伙的腰，凶狠地把自己插进已经被操熟了的小穴。  
他插得那么深，好像还不满意似的，甚至想要把睾丸也一并塞进爱德华多身体里。  
马克看到他愣愣地被自己锁牢在身下，操得又软又湿，便有了完全占有得到这孩子的真实感，剩下的，只要自己把精液射在他身体里，将他从里到外都打上自己的印记。  
这种冲动让马克更用力往爱德华多身体里挤进去。  
小家伙受不了，开始呜呜地小小挣扎起来，他一动，马克便被吸得受不了。  
“别动。”马克低喝他一声，同时把爱德华多的死死按在自己胯下。  
雄性的攻击欲和占有标记欲，让马克将大量的精液射进了爱德华多柔嫩的、之前没有人造访过的秘密花园里。  
小朋友流着泪水和唾液，双腿软绵绵地大张着，下身像容器似的被灌满了马克的精液，小嘴被阴茎堵得死死的，淫水和精液全在肚子里，一点都没出来。

马克撑在爱德华多上方喘着气，低下头亲吻被他操得有点懵的小朋友。  
暴君也出了一身汗，脸上的汗珠滚下来滴在爱德华多脸上。  
他还插在爱德华多身体里，里面紧致湿热的束缚让马克不舍得拔出来。  
“有点胀……先生……”爱德华多抽噎着捂住肚子，“肚子里……好多……”  
就算是马克也忍不住沉声笑了笑，喉头滚过沙哑的声音。  
“别哭。”马克亲吻他的眼角，“都是我的东西，我射进去了，如果你可以怀小宝宝，现在一定已经怀上了。”  
“先生……”爱德华多用汗湿的手臂搂住马克的脖子，马克感到他甬道高潮的痉挛，一下一下地收缩，吸得暴君非常舒服。  
小家伙也没有要求马克从他身体里抽出来，当然就算要求了，马克也不会舍得出来的。  
他对爱德华多有很强烈的占有欲，想让自己的精液在他肚子里多停留一些时间。  
这孩子当然不可能给他怀小宝宝，但马克就是要他含住自己的东西。就像雄狮划地盘一样，要在他身上留下自己强烈的味道，让别的男人女人，特别是那些变态，闻到味道就避而远之，不敢动他。

过了好一会，马克才退出来，折起爱德华多的腿。  
下身的小洞被操得又肿又软，正可怜地往外淌着马克的精液。  
爱德华多棕色的大眼睛红红的，暴君的视线好像有实质的热度，快把小朋友烤熟了。  
爱德华多满身都是汗，像只被狮子摁住，绒毛都湿透了的鹿崽，他羞耻得不得了，含着泪，轻轻战栗，却没有反抗马克，任由马克视奸着自己下体，把吃过马克阴茎的肉穴展示给马克看。

“没有受伤。”马克用手指把淌出来的白浊往里又推了回去。爱德华多搞不清这是下流的调戏还是一种事实的判断。  
“扎克伯格先生……？”小实习生的声音里那种奶味又冒出来了，他拼命想要不让那些精液在马克的目光里流出来，那太淫荡了。  
“真是个能吃的孩子。”马克评价了一句，握着他的脚踝，亲吻爱德华多薄而骨感的脚背，发现小嘴翕动但白浊仍然在翕动中被挤出。  
马克用手指不断把流出来的精液推回去，“真应该买个塞子，堵住这里，让你一直含着，或许含久了，你真的就能怀上我的孩子。”  
“先生……是……想要孩子吗？”爱德华多问。  
马克愣了愣，笑起来，亲他嘴角，“得看人。不过我没有这个打算。”  
“哦。”爱德华多教养太好，完全没办法分调情话和真心话，而且下面一直持续不断流出的液体让他脸红耳赤地想把腿合拢起来。

马克放下他的脚，翻了个身把他抱在怀里，“别动。”  
被他操完的小家伙从青涩的苹果变成了甜美成熟的水蜜桃，随便摸摸就汁水淋漓。  
他随着爱德华多优美的颈脖往下吻，小家伙肌肤上的汗液被高热的体温烘出一种温软的味道。  
马克在他颈侧深呼吸，唇舌来回流连于那片肌肤。  
这孩子有一副极好的身材，因为锻炼而塑造的漂亮曲线，柔韧结实，肌肤汗湿的时候，微微泛着珍珠色的润泽，像会黏手一样让马克不舍得移开自己的手。  
天真、干净和活力性感混合成的身体，暴君觉得这简直是性爱的具象。

马克没法控制自己对他的喜爱和性欲，他仔细地亲吻爱抚爱德华多。  
“你真漂亮，华多。”暴君一边埋首在他温暖湿润的肉体，用唇舌和手指品尝他，一边赞叹。  
马克已经很久没有享受过在床上和另一个人通过肌肤接触而产生的温暖感觉。  
没一会儿，他刚刚才射完的性器再次勃起，马克还想再来一次。  
很快就挑起了爱德华多的性欲，小家伙在他怀里开始不安分地扭动着，主动抬起双腿磨蹭马克，糯糯地呻吟，“先生……再来一次……”  
暴君把手插进爱德华多的双腿间，抚摸他湿漉漉的大腿根，小朋友比马克想的还要热情开放，马克低声在他耳边笑道，“这么馋？”  
“扎克伯格先生，”爱德华多气息都喘不匀了，诚实地说着让人失控的话，“先生，我、我明天就要走了，我想多要点……”  
“我知道。”马克亲吻他的脖子，沉迷在他的温暖里，“你要什么，我都给你。”  
“我以后……还能，再见你吗？”爱德华多主动仰着脖子，毫无防备地让马克舔弄他最脆弱的地方。  
“你这话是什么意思？”马克顿了顿，停下亲吻和爱抚。  
他把手从小朋友的双腿间抽出来，捏住爱德华多的下颚，让用那双含着水雾的眼睛直视自己。  
“我是不是不应该问你这个？”爱德华多被吓到了，“对不起……我知道你没有想要建立亲密关系的意愿，如果你觉得不高兴，我会忘记今晚，我保证我不会跟任何人说这一夜的事情。先生，你不放心的话，我可以签保密协议……”  
“所以你把这个当一夜情？”马克脸色变幻不定，语气越来越危险。  
爱德华多小心地点点头，他不是很明白，“因为是我……勾引你的啊，先生。”  
“你……”马克说不出话来，半晌，他无奈地放开钳住爱德华多下颚的手，“你这个算什么勾引。”  
爱德华多眨眨眼，“所以，先生？”

马克回想了一下刚才的情景，发现自己确实没对爱德华多说过自己的想法。他以为自己表现得很明显了，毕竟身边的人都看出来了，但是小朋友似乎完全视而不见。  
马克摸了摸爱德华多因为汗湿而黏在额头的棕发，“所以你觉得最开始为什么安娜会让你来我家？”  
“因为她病了？”爱德华多说。  
“她鬼扯。”马克说，“你还真信了？”  
爱德华多点头。  
“笨。”马克评价，又问，“你觉得我为什么黑你邮箱，帮你找出骚扰你的跟踪狂？”  
“因为我是你的实习生？”爱德华多说。  
“好吧，这是其中一个原因，但，”马克无奈，“算了。那么你觉得我为什么把你从派对上拉回来？”  
“因为我喝醉了？”爱德华多不太确定地说。  
“再给我想。”马克说，“喝醉的人那么多，我偏偏拉你？”  
“可是，先生，”爱德华多问他，“是我想的那样吗？”  
“你想的是什么？”马克问。  
“先生……你，”小朋友涨红了脸，开始结结巴巴了，“你，先生，你喜欢我？”  
马克嘉奖般亲了他一下，“答对。”  
“可是，为什么？”爱德华多差点被马克的回答冲晕，他晕乎乎地晃晃脑袋，“没道理啊，在安娜之前，你没有跟我接触过啊……”  
他想了想，兀自猜测，“因为我实习做得特别好，所以你注意我了吗？还是我六十万的石油投资？”  
“不是。”马克亲了亲他的鼻尖，“我以前见过你。”  
“什么时候？”爱德华多愣愣地说，“是在哈佛吗，先生你去年的演讲？我也有去，就坐在第一排，你是注意到我了吗？”  
“我知道你坐第一排，”马克说，“但不是，是更早。”  
“什么时候？”爱德华多问。  
“五年前在迈阿密。”马克说，“我去迈阿密度假，可是碰到了飓风阿尔法登陆，我在救助中心见到当志愿者的你。”  
“可是当时除了我，还有很多志愿者啊，而且特别混乱。”爱德华多说，“先生你怎么注意到我了？”  
“因为你特别可爱。”马克说。


End file.
